


Grian Needs Rest™

by Gravit_Cookies



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: After reading Chapter 18 I have concluded that GRIAN NEEDS REST, BASTARDBIN THIS IS FOR YOU BTW, Give him love, I HAVE ALSO CONCLUDED THAT GRIAN NEEDS TO REST IN GENERAL, LET HIM SLEEP AND REST, M/M, Please PLEASE give this boy a rest, also after reading several other fics, i made this at 12 am again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravit_Cookies/pseuds/Gravit_Cookies
Summary: After reading countless fics with Grian suffering in most of them, I have decided to make one where he gets to sleep.





	Grian Needs Rest™

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BastardBin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardBin/gifts).

Mumbo knows his boyfriend hasn't slept in a while. He knows this because the demon hasn't even noticed he's there, even though Mr. Spoonio Jumbo tripped and fell with an "_**OOF**_" loud enough to startle the chicken resting several blocks away.

Still, Grian keeps placing blocks in a trance-like focus but his fatigue clearly shows.

Mumbo takes this as a chance to see how tired Grian is and how much TLC he should give him.

Grian's hair seems to stick everywhere as if he hadn't had the chance to comb it. The red sweater he wears has grains of sand and gravel on it and his wings are droopy and unkempt much like their user. Still, he goes on placing blocks and Mumbo waits till he's ran out to call out to him.

He startles, looking wildly for the voice before his eyes settle on Mumbo and he visibly relaxes. Internally, Mumbo winces as he watches his demon boyfriend slowly glide to him.

"Hello, Mr. Mumbo Jumbolio, what brings you to this futuristic mug?" Grian says with a peck to Mumbo's cheek.

Mumbo softly smiles and replies, "I wanted to check on you... Grian, y-you look terrible."

Grian only smiles sadly before replying, "Well, I can't really rest. I need to finish this base and—" he cuts off, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

Mumbo notices that they're red-rimmed, and softly brushes away a hair strand from Grian's face. He melts and leans into Mumbo's hand, sighing.

"You really look like you need rest, come on." Mumbo lightly tugs on Grian's hand and it doesn't take more force to get him to follow.

Mumbo concludes that his boyfriend needs to sleep before anything else so he guides Grian to his bed amongst the mess of shulkers and chests and lets him lie down. Grian lets his glamour slide away as he yawns and curls on the bed, revealing his horns and blackened wings and Mumbo can't help the lovesick smile creeping on his face upon seeing Grian's real self.

"Aight, scooch over a bit there, love.."

With both of them in bed, Mumbo puts the covers over the both of them and hums a small tune to make Grian fall asleep which doesn't take long as the demon moves closer to the angel, wrapping his arms around him. Mumbo plays a bit with Grian's hair, humming before following the demon to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Love you BastardBin uwu also to all who comment on BastardBin's work this is for all of us after what happened in chapter 18


End file.
